witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Killian Gardiner
'' '''Killian Gardiner is one of the main characters of Witches of East End. Personality Killian Gardiner is Freya Beauchamp’s future brother-in-law. He is brooding and incredibly sexy, and his thrall over Freya doesn’t bode well for her engagement to his brother, Dash Gardiner. He has a crush on Freya and he doesn't get along with his brother. Biography Early Life The black sheep of the family, Killian was kicked out of every prep school on the east coast, and has never had a real relationship with a woman. He holds a lot of resentment toward his older brother Dash Gardiner, and Dash believes that Killian blames him for Killian's own failings. 5 years prior to the start of the series, Killian slept with Dash's then-fiancée Elyse, three months before their wedding day. When Dash found out, it drove a wedge between the brothers, cementing a bitter rivalry that remains to this day. After Dash cancelled the wedding, Killian left East Haven, and the brothers had not seen or spoken since. Season 1 At the start of the series, Freya is having dreams about a mysterious man she has never met before. When Killian arrives at Freya's engagement party, Freya is surprised to see the man from her dreams, and learns that he is the younger brother of Dash Gardiner -- Freya's fiancé. Despite Freya's commitment to Dash, she and Killian are drawn to each other. Killian even gets a job as a bartender at The Bent Elbow, where Freya works. In Electric Avenue, Freya is attacked by the ghost of Elyse at the Bent Elbow. Elyse uses her ability to manipulate electricity to scare Freya, she then tries to kill Killian, manipulating the electricity in the bar so that when Killian presses the light switch he is electructed. Fortunately he was rushed into hospital and was saved by his brother Dash. In A Parching Imbued, Killian reveals that he is going away, later in the episode he confesses his love for Freya, telling her that if she marries Dash "he will destroy her", Killian asks Freya to run away with him. In Oh, What A World!, after Killian confesses his love to Freya, he opts not to go to the wedding. Later, Killian leaves a gift for Freya: an old music box. Upon listening to the music box, Freya becomes emotional because she recognizes the song as one Killian played for her. Freya's father, Victor, tells Freya that Killian is really Henry, Freya's soulmate in her past life in the 1900s. Victor tells her to trust her heart, and that Killian may not be the trickster. After the talk, Freya tells Dash that she can't marry him, angering Dash. After Dash and Killian's mother Penelope is killed, the powers she took from her sons are restored. As Killian is about to leave town, an angry Dash charges at him, unleashing a Telekinetic Wave that throws Killian through the air, dropping him onto some stacking crates. Dash unleashes another wave, throwing Killian in the air again, this time landing on his boat, unconscious. Dash then unhooks the boat and pushes Killian out to sea. Powers and Abilities Killian was born a Witch but when he was a child his mother Penelope Gardiner stole his power to magnify her own. When Penelope died he recieved his powers back. Killian never used any of his powers in the first season but since he is a witch he possesses the basic powers of all witches. *'Spell Casting' *'Reincarnation' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo Group Trio S1 01.png Promo Group Duo S1 01.png Promo Killian S1 01.png Promo Killian S1 02.png tumblr_mweixwR3bw1rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_mwlort56Ik1rjrfw0o1_500.png tumblr_mwp71gY4QG1rxwdufo1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_mxgd6wIjfR1qlwzxvo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mxgd6wIjfR1qlwzxvo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mxwao5BKBg1ruddb1o1_1280.png tumblr_mxgd6wIjfR1qlwzxvo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mxz92wGVKl1qfkbfbo1_400.gif|Killian receiving his powers back witches-of-east-end-killian-daniel-ditomaso-lifetime.jpg|Official Season Two Killian Poster 10333377_1482219115328630_2963735118047005351_o.jpg|Season Two promotional picture 10169440_296254593886650_8544844118862580901_n.jpg|Killian from 2x02 10408554_296254513886658_805799642689637200_n.jpg|Killian from 2x02 Novel Counterpart Killian's character is almost exactly the same as he appears in the series, the only minor difference being that he is a God in the books and not a Warlock. In the Book series he has the ability to move through Space and Time at will. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters